Puzzles of the Mind
by The Barbary Corsair
Summary: A Death Eater attack leaves Harry in a coma. Anxious for her friend, Hermione attempts a spell to wake him up. But the spell goes awry, and instead Harry wakes up as a spirit. What will Hogwarts do when faced with an invisible next-generation Marauder?


Disclaimer: Don't own it, so don't sue.

A/N: Hey hey everybody! It is I, the Barbary Corsair! Mwahahaha! Here again with another wonderful fic! Enjoy!

Summary: A Death Eater attack leaves Harry in a coma. Anxious for her friend, Hermione attempts a spell to wake him up. But the spell goes awry, and instead Harry wakes up as a spirit. What will Hogwarts do when faced with an invisible Marauder?

"blah"-speech

'blah'-thoughts

* * *

**Prologue: Dementors and Death Eaters Spell Disaster**

Harry Potter plopped himself down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall next to his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Hermione, being her usual self, had kept up her obsessive study habits over the summer. At the moment, she was rereading Hogwarts, A History while finishing off some bacon.

Ron meanwhile was busy cramming his face with whatever food was closest. Across from Ron, Harry's roommates Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were watching the disgusting display with sickened looks on their faces.

Harry gave Dean and Seamus a questioning look, wondering why anyone would want to watch Ron "Human Garbage Disposal" Weasley eat like it was his last day on earth.

"It's like one of those muggle car wrecks," Seamus whispered, unable to tear his eyes away, "you just can't look away, no matter how horrible it is."

At this, Harry rolled his eyes and helped himself to some sausage and bacon.

'They should be used to this by now,' he thought, 'Ron's been this way for years. Honestly, I don't know where he all puts it.'

Soon Professor McGonagall came by their table, passing out schedules. Hermione finally looked up and when she received her schedule, she frowned.

"Wha' is it?" Ron asked with his mouth full.

"Ron, chew with your mouth closed." Hermione scolded while still frowning at her paper.

Ron turned pink and quickly ducked his head down to hide his reddening face. Harry rolled his eyes once again at this.

It was obvious to everyone except those two that they fancied each other. There was even a running bet in Gryffindor house as to when they would finally get together. Needless to say, Harry had placed quite a few bets on his two best friends.

"Well, today isn't going to be _too_ busy, but double Potions first thing…." Hermione said to herself.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted spraying food everywhere as he jumped up from his seat.

"SHHH!" Hermione and Harry said simultaneously.

Ron moaned despairingly and plopped his head down right in the middle of his scrambled eggs.

Hermione and Harry shared a long-suffering look over Ron's head and sighed.

Hermione turned back to her book and Harry snuck a look at Snape who was sitting at the head table.

As if sensing his gaze, Snape turned and sneered at Harry. Even as Harry turned away, he could feel Snape's eyes boring into the back of his head.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence for the Gryffindor Trio, with Hermione reading her book and Ron and Harry brooding, each imaging the awful fate they were about to meet at the hands of Hogwarts' resident greaseball in the dungeons.

Finally, Hermione sighed at put down her book and turned to her companions.

"Well, there's no use in putting off the inevitable. We better get moving if we don't want to be late for Potions. We don't need to give Snape any excuses to dock points off Gryffindor"

Ron groaned and raised his head from its resting spot on his plate, his eyebrows and hair covered in bits of egg.

Harry snorted "Snape doesn't need excuses, Hermione, our very existence offends him."

Hermione gave a resigned sigh at this, but nodded. Together, the Trio began the long trek through the castle to the dungeons.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione emerged from the dungeons two hours later groaning at the amount of homework they had been given. Well, Ron and Harry groaned. Hermione just rolled her eyes and resigned herself to having to listen to them complain. She knew she would end up helping them finish the work at the last minute.

* * *

"That slimy git took fifty points from Gryffindor! Fifty! On the first day back!" Ron yelled, outraged.

"We didn't even do anything wrong! And to think! He even took points off of me for putting my hand up to answer a question!" Hermione steamed.

"That low down, rotten slimebag…" Harry muttered under his breath angrily.

They walked past the Great Hall and pushed open the doors to the grounds. The day was sunny outside and they planned to take full advantage of the sunshine. After visiting Hagrid, of course.

They crossed the grounds to Hagrid's Hut, chatting about quidditch and the upcoming season (at least in the case of Harry and Ron).

When they reached Hagrid's Hut, Harry reached up and knocked on the door. They heard Fang barking madly from inside before the door opened and the giant boarhound leaped upon Ron.

"Aagh! Get this stupid mutt off me! He's drooling all over my robes!" Ron shouted from underneath the giant dog.

Hagrid chuckled and pulled the eager dog off of Ron. "Well, wha' are ya waitin' fer? Come in!"

They spent a good part of the afternoon with Hagrid before they decided to leave. As they were walking out the door, Hagrid spoke up.

"Hey Harry! Did ya know tha' Remus an' Sirius are comin' up ta Hogwarts soon?"

(A/N: Obviously, Sirius is still alive. I can't believe J.K. killed him off)

At Harry's excited shake of the head, Hagrid continued. "Yea, they should be here til Christmas. They got some Order work. An' they'll be wantin' ta visit ye o' course."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved goodbye to Hagrid and moved off to their usual tree by the lake.

"I can't believe it! Remus and Sirius are coming! Why didn't they say anything?" Harry said excitedly.

"Maybe they wanted it to be a surprise Harry." Hermione replied as they all sat down under the tree.

Harry nodded agreeably. The day was certainly looking up. All of a sudden, a shadow feel across the lake and a cold wind blew, making the Trio shiver. An icy feeling began gnawing at Harry's heart. Black, phantom-like shapes glided across the lake towards the three teenagers.

The air was suddenly filled with the crack of apparating people. Swarms of Death Eaters filled the grounds of Hogwarts forming a tight circle around the three students.

The Death Eater in charge whipped out his wand and shouted "_Fire_!" Immediately, spells closed in on the Trio from all sides.

Before Harry could even fire a spell, he felt himself be struck by an unknown spell. The last thought he had before he fell into darkness was 'Now that I've been captured, do I still have to hand in the Potions homework?'

* * *

A/N: DONE! Well, there's the first chapter, folks. Remember to read and review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. You find something wrong or that I could do better, you tell me, I fix it. By the way, sorry there isn't much of a conversation with Hagrid, but his accent's _really_ hard to write. 

**A couple of things about this chapter you should know!**

**This is only a type of prologue!** The real story doesn't even really start in until next chapter! But that doesn't matter! Review anyway to tell me you like this story, so I know to continue.

Second, I realize this has been done before. I can't remember who did it first. Otherwise I would give them credit for the idea. Hopefully this story will be pretty much completely original.

Does any have some good ideas for pranks? I have _quite_ a few, but I can always use more! Just drop me a review or an email

All right, that's it! The pranks and fun start next chapter!

By the way, if anyone is willing to beta this story, that would be nice. Just email me or tell me in a review


End file.
